


If Perfect's What You're Searching For, Then Just Stay the Same

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exasperated Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Victuri Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Yuuri took a deep breath, and faced the starstruck barista.  “I am sorry, my Russian is very bad,” he said tentatively, shoulders hunching slightly.  “Do you want me to repeat?”“N-no, sorry, sir,” the barista said.  She blushed and brushed her hair behind one ear.  “I’ll get that for you right away!”  She stepped away from the counter and called in fast-paced Russian, “Dmitri, come here!  The most beautiful man in the world is back!”Viktor’s smile grew.  The employees of the coffee shop weren’t being cruel or making fun of Yuuri’s accent, they were enchanted with him.  Viktor could sympathize, his fiancé was very enchanting.And then he noticed that Yuuri was curled in on himself, eyes lowered and arms wrapped around his chest.[In which Viktor realizes that Yuuri is a somewhat unreliable narrator]





	If Perfect's What You're Searching For, Then Just Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youaremarvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/gifts).



> This is my Victuri Gift Exchange work for youaremarvelous! I hope you like it, Katy! This prompt was a lot of fun to write, and I'm pretty pleased with how it came out, so thank you for giving me the opportunity to write my favorite thing, post-canon domestic fluff! Title from "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, because that's the best I could come up with.
> 
> Happy (late) holidays, everyone, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor called, pulling his coat over his shoulders and searching his pockets for his gloves.

“Vitya?” Yuuri replied, sticking his head out of the kitchen.He had a few crumbs on his chin from the muffin he had been eating, and Viktor wiped them off with the pad of his thumb before giving his fiancé a gentle kiss.Yuuri was smiling when they broke apart.

“Let’s get coffee!” Viktor exclaimed, already taking Yuuri’s jacket off the hook by the door and holding it out.“We haven’t gone on a date in a while, it will be fun!”

Yuuri shrugged.“Sure,” he said.“Can I change my clothes?”

Viktor looked his fiancé over.Yuuri was wearing an old, ratty sweatshirt from his college days, a pair of Viktor’s sweatpants, and no socks or shoes, and while Viktor thought he looked adorable it probably wasn’t suitable for going out in the Russian winter.Viktor nodded.“I’ll finish the dishes for you,” he said, pulling his gloves off and stuffing them back in his coat pocket.

Yuuri gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and then headed down the hall to change. Viktor hummed under his breath as he washed the last of their breakfast dishes, and then dried his hands just as Yuuri came back in.

“Thanks, Vitya,” he said, pecking Viktor on the cheek.

Viktor smiled back.“Ready to go?”

Yuuri nodded.“Where are we going?” he asked as he followed Viktor to the doorway of their apartment and pulled on his jacket.

“I know a great coffee shop,” Viktor said with a smile, offering Yuuri his hand.

Yuuri smiled back and took it, lacing their fingers together.“That sounds lovely,” he said, a silly grin spreading across his face when Viktor pulled both of their hands inside his pocket to keep them warm.It was early January, and it was still very chilly out.Viktor knew his fiancé had lived in Detroit for five years, and that it got pretty cold there during the winter as well, but he could never resist the impulse to keep his Yuuri warm and safe and happy.

The two of them left the apartment hand in hand, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile happily as Yuuri’s hair was mussed in the cold breeze as they walked down the street.“So where are we going?” Yuuri asked, squeezing Viktor’s fingers.

Viktor swung their hands in between them, and pointed a bit down the street.“Right there, it’s not far.I’m actually a little surprised we’ve never been there so far, it’s pretty close.” Yuuri made an odd sound in the back of his throat, and his pace slowed noticeably.

Viktor paused, frowning slightly.“What’s the matter, zolotse?” he said worriedly.

Yuuri chewed on his lip, eyes lowered and cheeks flushing.“I’ve, um…. I’ve actually been there before.I, um…”

“What’s the matter?” Viktor asked again, gently carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair before kissing his fiancé on the forehead.“Please talk to me.”

“I went in there once right after I moved here, and tried to order in Russian,” Yuuri admitted.“I could hear them all whispering, laughing at me.I messed it up so badly, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled slightly.“Zolotse, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” he said reassuringly.Yuuri’s Russian wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, but Viktor knew he was really trying, and his accent was just about the cutest thing Viktor had ever heard.“Why don’t we go in and try again?” he suggested.“I know you’re better at Russian than you were a month ago.If they’re making fun of you, I’ll fight all of them for you.”He kissed Yuuri on the tip of the nose, and Yuuri giggled.

“Alright,” he said shyly.“Thank you, Vitya.I’ll try again if you’re there.”

Viktor smiled, and they started walking again to the small coffee shop down the street from their apartment.Viktor smiled unconsciously when they entered and warm, sweet-smelling air washed over them.Yuuri breathed a small sigh of relief, and unzipped his jacket.

“Come on, zolotse,” Viktor urged, gently tugging his fiancé towards the counter.“What do you want?” he asked.“They have really excellent pastries here.”

“Mm, that sounds good,” Yuuri agreed with a smile.“Do they have tea?”

Viktor nodded.“Russian tea.I’m not sure they’d have any Japanese tea.”

“That’s alright, as long as you don’t put any jam in it,” Yuuri joked.

Viktor chuckled, kissing his cheek.“Do you want to order, darling?” he asked.

Yuuri swallowed, squared his shoulders, and nodded.“I’m a Grand Prix medalist, and I’m going to get married to the man of my dreams,” he muttered.“I can order in a coffee shop.”

“There you go, love,” Viktor said with a smile, and squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder.“Go get ‘em.”

Yuuri took another deep breath and then approached the counter with his fingers tangled nervously in front of him, blushing, eyes bright and lips slightly parted.Viktor thought he was the most adorable person to ever grace the earth, and if the barista’s blush was anything to go by, she agreed.

“Oh my gosh, you’re back!” she exclaimed happily.Yuuri blinked in confusion, evidently not understanding her fast-paced speech.

“Hello,” he said in very careful Russian, eyes lowered.“I want to order tea and pastry?”

The barista just gazed at him, starry-eyed.When she didn’t say anything after a moment Yuuri flinched, and glanced over his shoulder at Viktor.Viktor gave him a wide smile and two thumbs up.

Yuuri took a deep breath, and faced the starstruck barista.“I am sorry, my Russian is very bad,” he said tentatively, shoulders hunching slightly.“Do you want me to repeat?”

“N-no, sorry, sir,” the barista said.She blushed and brushed her hair behind one ear.“I’ll get that for you right away!”She stepped away from the counter and called in fast-paced Russian, “Dmitri, come here!The most beautiful man in the world is back!”

Viktor’s smile grew.The employees of the coffee shop weren’t being cruel or making fun of Yuuri’s accent, they were enchanted with him.Viktor could sympathize, his fiancé was very enchanting.

And then he noticed that Yuuri was curled in on himself, eyes lowered and arms wrapped around his chest.

Viktor stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his fiancé from behind.“What’s the matter, zolotse?” he murmured.

“I told you, I’m so bad at speaking Russian,” Yuuri muttered.“They’re laughing at me.”

Viktor glanced over at the barista, who was standing by her friend as he made Yuuri’s tea.They were giggling, yes, but Viktor distinctly heard one of them whisper something about wishing Yuuri was single so they could take him out.

“Yuuri, my love,” Viktor sighed.“They’re not making fun of you.”Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, chewing on his lip so hard Viktor was afraid he would make it bleed.

Viktor gently cupped his fiancé’s face, and kissed him softly.“Darling, trust me,” he murmured.“They’re definitely not making fun of you.”

Yuuri gave him a shaky smile.“It’s alright, Vitya, I know my Russian isn’t very good,” he said.“I’ll just have to keep practicing.”

Viktor just sighed, caressing Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb.His fiancé was lovely, but he stubbornly refused to see that sometimes.Viktor had made it his mission to convince Yuuri of how lovely he was, and it could start here.“They’re not mocking you for your Russian,” Viktor said seriously.“They’re bemoaning the fact that you’re not single.”

Yuuri blinked in surprise.“No… No they’re not, that doesn’t make sense,” he said, sounding dumbfounded.

Viktor smiled slightly.“Why doesn’t it make sense, my darling?”

A small wrinkle appeared between Yuuri’s brows as he frowned.“Because I’m me,” he said.“Why would they want to date me when you’re in the room?”

Viktor felt the tips of his ears get a little red as he blushed.Even after more than a year of knowing each other, not to mention several months of dating, his Yuuri never failed to surprise and delight him.“Yuuri, zolotse moya, that’s so sweet.But have you seen yourself?” he asked pointedly.

Yuuri anxiously chewed on his lip again, but before he could answer, the barista called out in a breathless, excited voice, “Tea and pastry?”Yuuri gave Viktor a small smile, and then went to the counter to get his order.

“Sir, wait,” the barista said breathlessly as Yuuri turned back to Viktor.“You’re the figure skater, right?Katsuki Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned around, clearly hearing his name, but probably missing the rest of the sentence.“I am sorry,” he said very carefully.“Could you slower, please?”

The barista went pink, but said in slower, more enunciated Russian, “You are Katsuki Yuuri, correct?”

Yuuri gave her a bemused little smile, and absently tucked some of the longer hair hanging in his face behind one ear.“Yes, I am.You are familiar with me?”

“We’re fans!” the barista said, looking utterly starstruck.Yuuri looked down, blushing again.

“Thank you for your support,” he said shyly.

“Can we have an autograph?” the other barista said, leaning against the counter and giving Yuuri a very obvious once-over.Viktor bristled slightly, but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice.

“I… suppose so, if that is what you want,” Yuuri said, still sounding a little baffled.The barista pushed a napkin and a pen across the counter.

“What are your name?” Yuuri asked, setting down his drink and snack.

“I’m Yuliya, he’s Dmitri,” the barista answered.

Yuuri caught his tongue between his teeth as he neatly wrote their names in Cyrillic, and then relaxed a little when he sighed his own name in Japanese and English underneath.“Thank you for your support,” he repeated again, straightening and picking up his tea.

“Good luck at Four Continents!” Yuliya exclaimed, and Dmitri nodded emphatically.“I’m sure you’ll win!”

Yuuri gave them a small bow.“Arigatou,” he mumbled.

Viktor, sensing his fiancé was getting a bit uncomfortable with their praise, swooped in and slid an arm around Yuuri’s waist.“Yuuri, love, will you order for me as well?” he asked with a grin.

Yuuri smiled up at him, relaxing into his side.“What do you want?”

“I’ll have the same thing you’re having, zolotse,” he said, kissing Yuuri on the tip of the nose.Yuuri blushed, but turned back to the barista.

“I am very sorry,” he said, lowering his eyes.“May I please have more tea and pastry?”

“Coming right up!” Yuliya said as Dmitri rushed to fill the order.

“Why didn’t you ask me before?” Yuuri scolded, brushing his lips over Viktor’s cheek.“You’re lucky it’s not very busy right now.”

“Hey, I’m not the celebrity who got recognized,” Viktor teased, tapping his fiancé on the forehead.

Yuuri blushed a little harder.“I still don’t know how they know who I am,” he whispered.  "I'm just a dime-a-dozen figure skater."

“Darling, you came in second in the Grand Prix Finals,” Viktor said.“You’re also gorgeous.Of course people know who you are.”

Yuuri pressed his face against Viktor’s shoulder, making a whining noise of embarrassment. “Vitya,” he complained.

Viktor chuckled, rubbing one hand up and down his fiancé’s spine.“Yes, darling?”

“Here you go,” Yuliya said, setting Viktor’s tea and pastry down on the counter.

“Why don’t you go find us a table, zolotse?” Viktor suggested, pecking Yuuri on the cheek.Yuuri nodded, and then picked up their drinks after tucking the pastries into his jacket pockets.

“He doesn’t even know, does he?” Yuliya whispered once Yuuri was out of earshot.“He doesn’t even know how attractive he is.”

Viktor paused in fumbling for his wallet, and smiled slightly at her.“No, he doesn’t,” he said softly.

Yuliya gave him a slightly pitying smile as she rung up their order.“How did you get him to notice you?”

Viktor chuckled, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.“Long months of shameless flirting, paired with a lot of pining,” he said.

Yuliya laughed as she handed him his change.“Good luck, then, helping him figure it out,” she said.

Viktor smiled, stuffing the change in his back pocket.“Thanks.Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Yuliya said, before glancing down at Yuuri’s autograph on the counter as a slow, giddy grin spread across her face.

Viktor smiled in amusement as he turned his back and walked towards Yuuri.His fiancé looked up at him with a gorgeous smile as he approached, and Viktor’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey,” Yuuri said as Viktor sat down next to him, and immediately reached across the table and took his hand.

Viktor smiled back, knowing he probably looked utterly lovestruck.“Hey,” he breathed.

Yuuri brought Viktor’s right hand up to his lips, and kissed his ring.“Love you,” he whispered.

Viktor took a shallow breath, so filled with love that there wasn’t as much room for air.“I love you too, darling,” he replied.

Yuuri smiled, letting go of his hand to dig out the pastries.Viktor continued to gaze dreamily at his fiancé, for a moment unable to fathom how he had managed to get engaged to the most beautiful, wonderful person he had ever met.

And, Viktor decided as Yuuri handed him a slightly squished pastry and smiled crookedly, he was determined to make Yuuri realize that too.There was nothing else he’d rather devote his life to.

***

Unsurprisingly, Yuuri noticed the whispers before Viktor did, but Viktor noticed his flagging performance.

“Zolotse, what’s the matter?” Viktor called, skating over to his fiancé the third time Yuuri fell trying to tighten his triple toe loop.

Yuuri studied the ice, avoiding Viktor’s eyes.“It’s nothing, I’m sorry,” he said.“I’m a bit tired.”

Viktor skated closer and opened his arms, and Yuuri gratefully skated into his embrace.“Talk to me, zolotse,” Viktor murmured, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“It’s nothing,” Yuuri murmured again, his breath warm against Viktor’s collarbone.It was then that Viktor heard a whisper, from across the ice rink.As he squeezed Yuuri a little tighter and Yuuri pressed his face into Viktor’s shoulder, Viktor lifted his eyes to where Mila and Yurio were lingering on the ice, watching Yuuri and Viktor.

“Do you feel uncomfortable?” Viktor asked Yuuri, even as he saw Mila lean over and whisper something in Yurio’s ear, and then giggle.“Do you want me to tell them to stop staring at you?”

Yuuri shook his head.“It’s… it’s fine,” he said, and when he pulled back his face was set and determined.“I’ll just have to be better, so they won’t have an excuse to laugh at me,” he said.  "I'll prove I belong here just as much as anyone else."

“Yuuri, my love,” Viktor said with a tiny sigh, smoothing Yuuri’s hair back off his forehead.“I highly doubt they’re laughing at you.”As if on cue, a peal of Mila’s laughter rang out across the rink.

Yuuri took a deep breath.“I’m doing a run-through of Eros,” he said.

Viktor frowned slightly.“Are you sure?It’s been a long day.”

Yuuri set his jaw.“Then maybe I’ll do a double run through,” he said.

Viktor shook his head.“Fine, one run through, but as your coach I’m forbidding you from doing two,” he said.

Yuuri stood on his tiptoes and kissed Viktor on the forehead.“Thanks,” he said, and skated to the center of the ice.

Viktor exhaled slowly, smiling at his stubborn fiancé, and then skated to the boards where Yurio and Mila were standing.“So, what are you two talking about?” he said casually, leaning against the boards.

Yurio cleared his throat, and Mila giggled, “Oh, nothing, just Yura’s huge crush on-”

“Shut up, hag!” Yurio shouted, shoving Mila away from him.Mila laughed.Viktor smiled just a little.He was well aware that Yurio was getting over a crush on Yuuri.Honestly, a lot of people were probably getting over or still nursing a crush on Yuuri.It didn’t really bother him.Yuuri was his.

From the middle of the rink, Yuuri caught Viktor’s eye and blew him a kiss, his expression pure  _eros_.Viktor swooned slightly against the boards, clutching at his chest.

“Ah, shut it, old man,” Yurio mumbled resentfully as Yuuri began his routine.“You’re the lucky one of us all.”

Viktor smiled sympathetically.“That’s true.”

On the ice, Yuuri slid into his more complicated step sequence, landing each step smoothly and crisply despite his exhaustion.

“Wow,” Mila murmured, impressed.“He’s beautiful.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Viktor agreed dreamily.Yurio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, but his chin dipped in the tiniest nod.Viktor watched, enraptured, as Yuuri landed his quadruple flip with only the tiniest wobble, and as soon as his fiancé was finished started to clap wildly.

“Yuuri, that was wonderful, zolotse!” he called.“Very eros!”

Yuuri skated over, breathing hard.“It was alright?” he said hopefully, raking his fingers through his hair.Viktor did his best not to swoon again.

“Yes, darling, it was wonderful!” he exclaimed, holding out a hand.

Yuuri took it, squeezing his fingers, and then turned his attention to Yurio and Mila.“I hope that was up to your standards,” he said haughtily, and then tugged on Viktor’s hand.“Come on, Vitya, I’m ready to go if you are.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Viktor said, grinning madly.He couldn’t help himself, Yuuri was so lovely and sexy when he was in eros mode, so to speak, and so  _authoritative_.

Yurio gave him a sour glare and mumbled something about practice before skating quickly away.Viktor saw the blush on his face anyways.“You’re a lucky man, Viktor Nikiforov!” Mila called as Viktor and Yuuri skated away.

Viktor laughed.“You know it!” he called back, glancing over his shoulder and waving.

When he turned back, Yuuri was studying him with smoldering dark eyes.“Don’t take your eyes off me,” he whispered, leaned up to kiss Viktor, and then sauntered off the ice towards the locker room.

“I don’t think I could if I tried,” Viktor whispered to himself, before hurrying after his fiancé.

***

“Vitya,” Yuuri called with his head deep inside the fridge.“Do we have any more chicken breasts?”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Viktor replied, wandering into the kitchen.He filled the kettle with water, and put it on the burner of the stove.“Do you want tea?”

“Yeah, sure,” Yuuri mumbled, still rooting through the fridge.“I was going to make chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables tonight, but I don’t think we have any more chicken.”

Viktor came up behind his fiancé, laying a hand on Yuuri’s spine.“Do you want me to go to the store, zolotse?” he asked.

Yuuri sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he straightened.“No, I can go,” he said reluctantly.

“Are you sure?” Viktor said.“I know your reading is still a little shaky.”

Yuuri grimaced.“You’re never going to let me live down trying to feed you goat’s liver with chocolate pudding, are you?” he said.

“I’m sure it would have been fine,” Viktor chuckled, kissing Yuuri on the forehead.“Here, I can go to the store.”

Yuuri hesitated.“Vitya, you know I love you,” he said.“But… when you go to the store, you always forget what you were supposed to buy, and bring something random back.”

“Hey, you liked that new brand of bread,” Viktor complained.

Yuuri chuckled.“I did, but Yakov sure didn’t appreciate the deviation from our diet plan,” he said.“Just let me go, alright?I’ll use Google Translate this time if I need to.” 

“Why don’t we just go together?” Viktor suggested.“We can make it an outing and everything.”

Guilt flashed across Yuuri’s face.“Are you sure?” he said.“I know it’s been a long day, your knees are hurting-”

“Zolotse, I promise you I can walk to the store,” Viktor chuckled, kissing Yuuri on the forehead.“Come on, darling, get your jacket.Let’s go on a shopping date.”

Yuuri laughed in spite of himself, giving Viktor a quick kiss.“Thank you, Vitya,” he said.

Viktor kissed him back.“Anything for you, my love,” he said.“I know it’s shocking, that I like spending time with you.”

Yuuri giggled at that, and gave him a little pat on the chest. “Alright, I’ll get my jacket,” he said.Viktor took the kettle off the stove and then went to wait for Yuuri by the door, searching for his gloves in his coat pocket.Yuuri wandered out a moment later,and took his jacket off the hook with a small smile, shrugging it on.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Viktor slid an arm around Yuuri’s waist and kissed him on the temple. “Quick trip, Vitya, remember,” Yuuri said as they left the apartment and walked down the street to the small grocery store on the corner.“Just chicken.”

“And tea, we need some more tea,” Viktor added thoughtfully.Yuuri nodded, smiling, and then leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder.They walked into the warm grocery store, and Yuuri breathed a small sigh of relief as the warm air washed over them.

“Better?” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri nodded.“You go get your tea,” he said, giving Viktor a quick kiss on the lips.“I’ll try to find the meat aisle.”

Viktor kissed him back, and then walked quickly towards where he knew the tea was. He grabbed two boxes of the kind he liked, quickly looked to see if they had anything Yuuri would like, and then wandered through the aisles until he found his fiancé standing with his hands on his hips, considering the meat at the butcher counter.

“Hey, zolotse,” Viktor murmured, coming up behind Yuuri and wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind, hooking his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Hey, sharp!” Yuuri laughed, shrugging.Viktor lifted his chin and gave Yuuri a kiss just underneath his ear, where he was ticklish.Yuuri laughed again, and then wiggled to dislodge Viktor.

“What does that say?” he asked, pointing to the label of one of the packages of meat.“It kind of looks like chicken, but I’m not sure.”

Viktor squinted at the label, and then picked up a different package.“This is chicken,” he said.“That other one was turkey.”

“What kinds do they have?” Yuuri asked, looking over the section Viktor had picked up the package from.

“Breasts or thighs?” Viktor asked, poking through the cold packages.

“Breasts,” Yuuri said, and smiled when Viktor handed him a package.“Thanks for the help, Vitya,” he said.

Viktor grinned back.“Darn, I kind of wanted thighs,” he said, and then winked.“I guess I’ll have to wait for thighs until later.”Yuuri rolled his eyes and gave Viktor a light slap on the shoulder before turning.

“Help me check out?” he asked, and Viktor walked a little faster to catch up, so they made it to the check out counter at the same time.

“I would  _love_  to check you out,” Viktor purred in his fiancé’s ear.

Yuuri giggled.“I have no idea how I ever thought you were suave and sophisticated,” he teased.

Viktor pouted dramatically.“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.“I am the suavest, sophisticated-est person to ever walk the earth.”

“If you say so, sweetie,” Yuuri chuckled, giving Viktor a kiss on the cheek before turning to the check out counter.Viktor followed with a soppy, adoring smile, coming to stand behind his fiancé as Yuuri put their items on the counter.The cashier absently rang them up, and then glanced up to see Yuuri standing with his hands in his coat pockets, a blush on his face.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said in shy, tentative Russian.

The cashier’s eyes widened.“I’d like to check  _you_  out,” she said slyly in the same language, a slow smile spreading across her face.Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, clearly not exactly understanding what she had said.

The smile slid off Viktor’s face, and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders from behind.“He’s not for sale,” he told the cashier.“Mine.”

That, at least, was one word Yuuri understood, and he reached up to pat Viktor a little awkwardly on the cheek.“Vitya, don’t worry,” he said.“I’m yours.Although I don’t know why that’s pertinent at the moment.”

Viktor just sighed heavily in defeat, and buried his face in Yuuri’s hair as he hugged him.

***

Viktor wandered out of the bathroom with his shirt only half-buttoned and his hair still a little damp from the shower a few days later to find Yuuri settled on the couch, curled up under a warm blanket, talking to someone over a video call.

“No,we’re going out later tonight,” Yuuri said as Viktor came in and leaned against the doorframe.He looked up and caught Viktor’s eye.Viktor’s heart melted at how his fiancé’s face lit up when their eyes met, at how sweet and loving Yuuri’s smile was.

“Oh, he’s right here,” he said, and Viktor took that as an invitation to cross the room.

“Is that Phichit?” he asked before coming up behind Yuuri to see the face of his Thai friend on the phone, sprawled out on his bed.

“Hi, Viktor!” Phichit said with a grin, waving a little as he leaned back against his pillows.

Viktor smiled back, resting a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.“Hi, Phichit.”

“Vitya, can you hold this for a moment?” Yuuri asked sweetly, getting to his feet and handing Viktor the phone.“I just need to run to the bathroom.”

“Of course, zolotse,” Viktor said, taking the phone.Yuuri pecked him on the cheek and then walked quickly off in the direction of the bathroom.

Viktor settled himself in the blanket nest Yuuri had vacated, and then fumbled to do up the rest of his buttons with one hand as he said, “How’s Thailand?”

Phichit grinned, and the view on the phone shifted as he rolled on his stomach.“It’s good, it’s good,” he said.“How’s the Russian domestic bliss?” He sobered a little.“You know, I haven’t seen Yuuri this happy in a long time.Back in Detroit, even, I don’t think he was entirely content.He’s happy, with you.”

Viktor smiled softly at that.“I feel the same,” he murmured.“He fills a hole in my life, in my heart, that I didn’t realize was eating me alive until he came here to help me heal it.”He scratched at his cheek absently.“I do have a problem, though.”

Phichit raised one elegant eyebrow.“Oh?Trouble in paradise?”

“No, no, not trouble,” Viktor said hastily, sure he was blushing.“It’s just… do you know how much he gets hit on?How much people adore him, how much they look up to him?”

“Viktor, I spent five years with him in Detroit,” Phichit chuckled.“I know exactly what you’re talking about it.I haven’t met a skater yet who isn’t just a little bit in love with Yuuri.”

“And he doesn’t even know it!” Viktor exclaimed, straightening, and then paused, searching for an example.“Like… like the other day, we went out on a date to a coffee shop, and the baristas were so obviously awestruck and amazed by his presence, but he thought they were making fun of his accent.”

Phichit grinned ruefully.“You should have seen him at the rink back when we trained together,” he said.“He got asked out on a ridiculous number of dates, and most of the time he didn’t even realize what they wanted because they didn't directly say it.When people were blatantly obvious about their attraction, he got all awkward and declined.Honestly, I have no idea how you got through to him.”

Viktor smirked.“Well, I  _was_  memorable,” he said.“And I think it probably helped that I was his childhood idol.”

Phichit chuckled.“That’s fair,” he said.“Yuuri told me about the first time you showed up at his house.I wasn’t even there, and  _I_  think it’s memorable.”He huffed out an amused laugh, and then said, “Just keep trying, Viktor.if anyone can get Yuuri to realize how wonderful he is, it will be you.”

Viktor smiled slightly.“I hope you’re right.”

“Thank you so much, Vitya,” Yuuri said, coming back into the room as he flicked the water from the sink off his hands.

“Of course, my darling,” Viktor said, handing him back his phone.“Will you be ready to go in an hour?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said.He turned his attention back to Phichit.“I’ll talk to you soon,” he said with a smile.“Viktor and I are going out tonight, and I should probably shower.” 

“Of course, have fun!” Phichit exclaimed.“I’ll tell my hamsters their uncle says hello.”

Yuuri laughed.“Thanks, Phichit,” he said.“It was nice to talk to you.” 

“See ya!” Phichit replied, and hung up.

Viktor slid an arm around Yuuri’s waist and kissed him on the temple.“Is there anything I can help you with, zolotse?” he asked.

Yuuri smiled up at him, leaning his head against Viktor’s shoulder.“I’m alright, but thank you,” he said.“I’ll be ready in a bit.”

Viktor gave him a lingering kiss, and then tenderly brushed Yuuri’s hair away from his face.“I’d wait for you forever.”

Yuuri, predictably, went red and buried his face in Viktor’s chest.“Don’t be so sweet, you’re going to kill me with that one day,” he complained in a muffled voice.

Viktor gave his fiancé one last quick squeeze before letting go.“Go on and get ready, zolotse, take all the time you need.”

Yuuri pecked him on the cheek, still blushing a little, and then wandered off again in the direction of their bedroom.Viktor settled himself on the couch and scrolled through social media on his phone, updating himself on the goings on of his friends’ lives, in the forty minutes it took Yuuri to shower and get ready.

When the younger man finally walked back out, Viktor’s breath caught in his throat.“I am the luckiest man in the world,” he murmured, getting to his feet.

Yuuri blushed and avoided his eyes, tugging nervously at the hem of his dark blue dress shirt.“Oh, hush, you.Let’s go.”

Viktor smiled, reached out to take his hands, and gave him a kiss on the tip of the nose.Yuuri blushed, and shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose."I'm ready to go," he said. Viktor nodded, and laced their fingers together as they grabbed their coats and left the apartment.

"Did you feed Makka?" Yuuri asked, leaning in to Viktor's side as the walked down the street.The restaurant Viktor wanted to take his fiancé to wasn't far, and they had opted to walk.

"Yep, I fed her before you got out of the shower," Viktor replied.

Yuuri squeezed his fingers."Thanks."Viktor just smiled.

"So where are we going?" Yuuri asked."I don't thinkyou ever told me.""It's a little place I know," he said."I think you'll like it.They have excellent borscht."

"I do like borscht," Yuuri admitted.

"I'm still on the hunt for an authentic Japanese place," Viktor admitted.

"As long as we don't go back to the last one," Yuuri said with a small smile."Not bad food, just... really, really not Japanese."

They reached the restaurant, and Viktor held the door open for Yuuri before walking in himself."We have a reservation," he told the maitre de with a friendly smile, and after a moment they were taken to a cozy table on the side of the restaurant.

"I like it in here so far," Yuuri said, glancing around them even as Viktor reached across the table to take his hands."It has a nice ambience."

Viktor smiled, nodding in agreement as he gazed lovingly at his amazing fiancé.He couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed for the better.A year ago he had been depressed and spiraling and desperately pining for the man at the banquet who had made him feel real emotions for the first time in years, and now he was sitting across from the love of his life, and they were going to get married in the spring.

As if he could sense Viktor's thoughts, Yuuri gave his fingers a tiny squeeze and said, "How are you doing today?"

Viktor smiled adoringly back."I'm doing great, zolotse.I love you."He brought Yuuri's hand to his lips and kissed his fingertips.

Yuuri smiled, reaching out to cup Viktor's face in the palm of his hand, gently caressing his cheek with one thumb."I love you too."

Viktor leaned into his touch."I'm glad we're on the same page," he teased."The wedding would be a little awkward if we weren't."

"Vitya!" Yuuri laughed.

Viktor turned his face to kiss his fiancé's palm, and then asked, "Do you need help reading the menu?"

"I can probably handle it," Yuuri replied with a tiny, sweet, loving smile."But I'll let you know.Thanks, Vitya."

"Do you want to share a bottle of wine?" Viktor asked, opening his own menu and scanning the lines of text.

"You order," Yuuri said shyly, just as a waiter approached the table.Viktor nodded, and ordered drinks and entrees for the both of them. They fell into quiet conversation until their food came, talking about Yuuri's programs and Yurio's recent growth spurt and the cute thing Makkachin had done the day before. When their food came they ate in companionable quiet occasionally broken by light, easy conversation, still holding hands across the table, and Viktor couldn’t help but feel happier than he had ever thought possible.

After they finished eating and had asked for the check, Viktor got to his feet and told Yuuri, “I need to use the bathroom before we go.”

“You can’t wait until we get home?” Yuuri teased.

Viktor just stuck out his tongue.“I’ll be quick,” he said, and then placed his wallet on the table.“If the check comes, give them my credit card.”Yuuri rolled his eyes, but could probably tell that there was no arguing with his fiancé.

Viktor kissed him on the top of the head as he walked past, and then quickly used the bathroom.

To his extreme displeasure, however, just before he reached their table coming back from the bathroom he saw that someone else had sat down with  _his_  fiancé, someone else was holding Yuuri’s hand and smiling at him.Viktor approached slowly, and as he got within earshot he heard the other man say slyly, “What’s a handsome young man like you doing here alone?”

Yuuri blushed, looking remarkably uncomfortable.“I- I’m not-“ he started.

The man looked down at the table for a moment before glancing back up.“Why don’t you abandon your date here and go out with me instead?I could take you somewhere so much better than… here.”He looked around with distaste, and protective rage flared in Viktor’s chest.

“No thank you, I’m not interested,” Yuuri said, very deliberately removing his hand from the other man’s  _undoubtably_  sweaty grip.

“Are you sure?” the man said.“I bet I could show you a good time.”

Viktor’s frame trembled with fury as he stepped forward, putting a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.“Leave my fiancé alone,” he said pointedly, staring the man down.“He’s  _mine_.”

The man got up, raised his hands defensively.“Alright, sorry, i didn’t realize he was  _engaged_ ,” he said, backing off quickly.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, and held up his right hand, the golden ring on his finger sparkling even in the dim light of the restaurant.“Go away,” he said firmly.The man’s eyes widened slightly, and he took another cautious step away before turning tail and practically running.

Viktor looked down just as Yuuri looked up, and after a moment they both grinned.“Thanks, Vitya,” Yuuri said, reaching up to pat the hand still resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, you had it handled,” Viktor replied, planting an adoring kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.“You’re stubborn as hell, and more confident than you give yourself credit for.”

Yuuri stood, grabbing their coats off the backs of their chairs.“The check came and went, and I have your wallet, so we can leave when we like,” Yuuri said as he handed Viktor his coat.

Viktor took it with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.“Thank you, zolotse.”

“You should go out with  _me,”_  Yuuri whispered in Viktor’s ear, leaning in, his breath warm on Viktor’s cheek.“I bet I can show you a  _really_  good time.”

Viktor just grinned.

***

“I don’t understand why that happened,” Yuuri said much later, as he and Viktor lay curled up together in bed.

“Why what happened?” Viktor murmured sleepily.

Yuuri shifted slightly, hand coming to rest almost protectively on Viktor’s hair even as Viktor snuggled deeper into his fiancé’s chest, Yuuri’s heartbeat thumping steadily in his ear.

“Why that man was acting so aggressive,” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

Viktor pushed himself up on one elbow, staring down at Yuuri in disbelief.“Are you serious?” he said.

Yuuri just blinked up at him, his eyes wide and honest without his glasses.“Um… yes?”

Viktor huffed and flopped back down on top of Yuuri.Yuuri made a small, breathless sound, and then pulled Viktor into a sort of half hug as he tangled their legs together again.“You’re hopeless,” Viktor complained.

“How so?” Yuuri said in clear amusement, pressing his lips to Viktor’s  _completely nonexistent_  bald spot.

“Zolotse,” Viktor said quietly, tracing a heart on Yuuri’s shoulder.“When are you going to realize that I’m not the only person in the world that finds you attractive, or beautiful, or incredible, or amazing, or sweet, or talented, or-”

“Alright, alright,” Yuuri laughed.He was silent for a beat, and then murmured, “I… I know a few other people think I’m not terrible.”

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor started, but Yuuri shushed him with a kiss on the forehead.“It’s just… not a lot of people do?Not a lot of people I meet, anyway? So it’s weird to come across someone who flirts as aggressively as the man in the restaurant did.”

“My Yuuri,” Viktor sighed.“I love you, but sometimes you are  _so_  oblivious.”

“Mm?” Yuuri murmured.

“Sweetheart, someday you’ll realize that almost everyone you meet thinks you’re amazing.”

Yuuri was quiet for a long time.“Maybe… maybe you could help me realize?” he whispered at last, his grip on Viktor tightening just a bit.

Viktor clung right back, curling into Yuuri’s side.“Of course, zvezda.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard that one yet,” Yuuri admitted.“What’s it mean?”

“My star,” Viktor replied, and Yuuri made a small, pleased sound.

“Ya lyublyu tebya,” he said in slightly clumsy, adorably accented Russian.

Viktor shifted a little until he could look his love in the face, and gave him a gentle kiss.“Ai shiteru yo,” he replied.

Yuuri smiled, kissing him back.“Thank you,” he said, and without asking Viktor knew what he meant. 

“Thank  _you_ ,” Viktor whispered in reply, and then snuggled closer to his fiancé.Yuuri sighed contentedly, taking Viktor’s hand and lacing their fingers together so that their rings clinked together softly in the quiet of the bedroom.

They fell asleep like that, intertwined and content.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, this was the prompt: Viktor's gradual realization that Yuuri is an unreliable narrative. Viktor insists on accompanying Yuuri on his morning trip to the nearby coffee shop after Yuuri admitted that he's been avoiding going because the baristas laugh at his accent. Come to find out, they're actually all whispering/squealing over how cute Yuuri is. Yuuri getting anxious about practicing in the Russian rink because he thinks the others are watching him and thinking that he's not good enough to be there. Of course, they're actually just stunned by his skill/beautiful skating. A few similar incidents happen before Viktor realizes, okay, actually Yuuri's understanding of how others view him is totally warped. (bonus Viktor venting with Phichit about this very occurrence)
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, feel free to comment/ask questions if you have any or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a joy-filled day, dear reader!


End file.
